


His First Song

by firstbankofchickpea



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbankofchickpea/pseuds/firstbankofchickpea
Summary: Song smiled as she watched her husband. “You’re going to be a wonderful father someday.”
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	His First Song

Lio knew something was wrong as soon as the door swung open. The baby mandrill he and his wife had named Hugo did not come scampering over like he did every morning. For a moment, Lio felt cold panic grip his heart. What if Hugo had escaped? Where could he have gone? Then he noticed the star blanket laying in a heap in the far corner of the room. It shook ever so slightly.

Song crept up from behind her husband and called out softly. “Hugo?” Still nothing, which was unusual for such an energetic little monkey. Lio and Song looked at each other before approaching the shivering blanket carefully. As gently as he could, Lio pulled the blanket off revealing a terrified looking Hugo. The baby was huddled in a fetal position, his little hands clamped around his head. As if fending off some unseen aggressor. His normally shining yellow eyes were clamped shut. 

Song reached out to touch the baby, but he shrank away from her hand. “Hugo…” Lio tried to coax him out. “What’s the matter, buddy?” Hugo’s eyes opened and gazed up at his caretakers. They were full of panic and distrust. Lio and Song backed away in unison, both at a loss. He had been fine the evening before. What could have happened?

Both turned when the whirring noise of the door alerted them. Dr. Emilia walked in with her ever present clipboard. “Any progress to report?” She asked emotionlessly. Lio opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a high pitched keening. Hugo had uncurled himself from his seated position and had plastered himself against the wall. His tiny yellow eyes bulging with terror.

Song turned to her superior. “Something is wrong with Hugo. We’ve never seen him act like this before. I don’t know if we can administer the formulas today.” Lio grew suspicious as he glanced between Hugo and the doctor. “Did anything happen after our session ended last night?”

Dr. Emilia scarcely seemed to hear as she made a few notes. “Last night? Oh yes, I decided to draw a few blood samples.” Lio’s eyes narrowed. “Is that all that happened?” The doctor was silent as she jotted something else down. When she had finished, she stated matter of factly. “The monkey was giving us a bit of trouble, so I had Zane put it in the rack so I could  
take blood.” 

Both Lio and Song gaped at her in disbelief. The rack was an archaic device used to pin an animal's arms and legs down to a board, leaving them helplessly immobile. They both had known of its existence, but had never heard of it being used until now. Dr. Emilia nodded her head to a question that nobody asked. “Be sure to give it the formulas today. No excuses.” Without further dictation, she left the husband and wife team in their shock.

Song looked back at her husband, her eyes filling with tears. “They put Hugo in that… that medieval torture device.” Lio shook his head slowly in disgust. “No wonder he’s a mess today.” They both knelt down again and tried to reassure him. “It’s alright, Hugo. she’s gone.” Song cooed to him. Hugo’s eyes darted around the room as his tiny ribcage heaved up and down.

Lio picked the blanket back up and held it out to the baby mandrill. He whispered. “It’s all going to be okay. We won’t let her hurt you again.” Hugo glanced up at him, then slowly reached for the blanket. He seemed to relax just a little bit. Hugo made little mewling noises as Lio scooped him up in the blanket and began to rock him slowly from side to side.

Song smiled as she watched her husband. “You’re going to be a wonderful father someday.” She commented. Lio looked up at her and winked. Hugo made soft chattering noises, but continued to shiver. Lio paced around the room with the bundle in his arms. He had to calm him down enough so they could give him the formulas.

He continued to meander back and forth, racking his brain for an idea. Song’s face lit up as she hurried to another corner of the room. She pulled the sheet off a tiny piano they had gotten for Hugo, but had never presented to him. “Maybe you should try playing something for him.” She suggested. Lio shrugged. It was worth a shot, he reasoned.

Crouching down, Lio hit a few keys, debating what song he should play. As soon as the first note rang out, Hugo’s shivering stopped abruptly. The monkey turned his head towards the piano. His eyes no longer filled with fear, but with curiosity. Lio glanced over at his wife who gave him the thumbs up along with a big goofy grin. 

Lio started to play Chopsticks slowly at first, then increased his tempo when he noticed Hugo leaning out of his arms. “It looks like fun, doesn’t it?” He asked. “Give it a try, Hugo.” The baby mandrill glanced up at him. Seemingly astonished that Lio would let him touch such a sacred object. Timidly, Hugo scampered down and pressed a key. His eyes seemed to brighten as the piano sang at his command. He started hitting more keys haphazardly, listening to each note it made.

Lio stepped back and stood with Song as they watched him experiment. The baby’s chaotic song echoed against the white sterile walls of his room. Hugo chattered happily as he hit the keys over and over again, occasionally turning around to make sure that his ‘parents’ were still in attendance. Lio couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips. “You’ll make a wonderful mother someday, Song” Song beamed up at him and squeezed his hand as they both listened to their little Hugo’s song.


End file.
